I Want You to Stay!
by dwee29
Summary: When Dean say "I want you to stay!", Castiel is gone already.


**_Disclaimer : *disappointed sigh* I don't own Supernatural.._**

_**Author's Note : Yang nulis lagi tahap belajar Bahasa Inggris, jadi mungkin banyak salahnya. Review dong please...**_

_**Time : After Sam jumped in Lucifer's cage.**_

* * *

Castiel duduk termenung disamping Dean. Mereka berdua berhenti di tengah entah dimana dan mulai diam diri satu sama lain. Menatap bintang malam, dan saling mengharap permintaan masing-masing. Disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri dan tak begitu menghiraukan hawa sekitar yang mulai dingin dan larut malam.

Setelah Sam masuk ke kurungan Lucifer bersama dengan setan itu dan Michael, Castiel dan Dean tak tau arah tujuan. Mereka tak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini. Dean masih ingat jelas saat Sam memintanya untuk kembali pada Lisa. Tapi entah kenapa, berat rasanya meninggalkan Castiel, Bobby dan semua orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Berburu adalah hidupnya. Meninggalkan semua itu dan kembali pada Lisa dengan anaknya, Ben, mungkin sedikit banyak akan membuatnya begitu canggung menjadi seorang Ayah. Separuh hatinya masih ingin tinggal. Bersama Castiel.

Laki-laki dengan jas hujan itu juga masih termenung menatap langit dan duduk di bagian depan Impala. Hatinya diselimuti kebingungan. Matanya menatap ragu pada bintang-bintang. Apa kabar saudara-saudara nya disana? Apakah Ayahnya tau bahwa Castiel telah membantu Winchesters menghentikan Apocalypse? Bagaimana ekspresi Ayahnya? Marah, kecewa, bahagia, bangga? Entahlah. Apakah... Apakah... Apakah... Dan segala pertanyaan itu mengelilingi otak Castiel. Namun ditengah-tengah kebingungan itu, ada dua pertanyaan dan satu ungkapan yang membuat segalanya jadi bimbang dan tubuhnya melemas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia harus disini atau kembali ke surga? Sejujurnya, dia masih ingin disini tinggal lebih lama. Bersama Dean.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dean menoleh ke laki-laki di sampingnya. Menghafalkan garis tegas dan tajam yang membentuk wajah indah itu. Wajah indah dengan mata biru muda yang memancarkan ketenangan itulah yang selalu menjaga Dean. Yang selalu menjadi pelindung, penyemangat, dan pembimbingnya. Dalam diam dan diucapkannya dalam hati, _thanks Castiel...for everything._ Dan kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap bintang-bintang.

Sedetik setelah Dean memalingkan wajahnya, Castiel menoleh dan menatap Dean. Ia tau Dean tadi memandanginya, namun ia tak mengerti apa maksud pandangan dari mata hazzel milik Dean, dan ia tak berusaha menanyakannya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah dengan tenang menghafalkan garis wajah Dean. Tuhan dulu pernah memerintahkannya untuk menjaga Dean karena anak itu spesial. Dan benar, seiring dengan bertumbuhnya anak itu menjadi laki-laki dewasa, Castiel mengerti mengapa. Dean memang berbeda. Dean yang mengajarkannya tentang arti dari sebuah keluarga, Dean yang memberinya sebuah kasih sayang dan perlindungan yang tak ia dapatkan dari keluarganya, dan Dean lah satu-satunya yang membuat Castiel rela mengorbankan segalanya. Kemudian mata biru Castiel tersenyum, _thanks Dean...for everything. _Dan kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya mengharap pada para bintang, lagi.

"_so what's your plan_, Cass?" tanya Dean membuka percakapan.

Castiel menoleh ke Dean, "_how about you_?"

_I'm gonna stay with you Castiel, _hati Dean menjawab. Namun kemudian logika dalam otaknya mulai berbicara. Bagaimana jika Castiel berencana untuk kembali ke surga dan meninggalkan dirinya? Apakah tidak egois jika Dean meminta Castiel untuk tinggal? Bagaimanapun, Castiel punya keluarga. Apalagi sekarang Michael masuk ke kurungan Lucifer, para malaikat di surga pasti sibuk. Dan Castiel...pasti akan kembali kesana, "_I... just back to Lisa's home_," hati Dean terasa sakit saat mengatakan kalimat paksa itu.

Castiel mengangguk mengerti dan menunduk. Hatinya terasa sakit menyadari Dean ingin tinggal dengan Lisa, bukan dengannya. Bahwa Dean lebih memilih keluarga dengan kehidupan normal, ketimbang persahabatan dengan seorang malaikat. Castiel sadar, sejak dulu, Dean menginginkan keluarga. Dan Lisa, adalah orang yang tepat saat ini. Castiel mendongak menatap satu bintang paling bersinar, "_then, I'll go back to heaven_."

Hati Dean mencelos, _"then"? If I say want to be with Cass, are you not going to heaven and gonna stay here with me? Castiel! Would you like to stay?_

Castiel perlahan mulai menyungging senyum di bibirnya, "_I always hope you happy with Lisa and Ben, Dean_."

Dean ternganga kecil, "_what about you? Will you happy in heaven?_"

Yang ditanya menunduk, "_happy or not, they're my family_, Dean._ I have to go back_._ Just as you return to your family_," kemudian mata birunya bertemu tepat dengan mata hazzel Dean. Mereka saling pandang sebentar. Menemukan keraguan dari masing-masing pemiliknya, namun inilah yang terbaik. Kembali pada keluaraga mereka.

Dean mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Can you survive without _Sam?" tanya Castiel hati-hati.

"_no, I think. But I'll try_," kata Dean lemah. Dan kemudian satu-persatu bayangan adiknya mulai mengelilingi otaknya.

"_well then. I'll go now, _Dean," Castiel bersiap untuk pergi.

"_wait!_" reflek Dean yang kemudian memegang bahu Castiel, "_you, friggin' angel! Please, don't arbitrarily go before you say goodbye! _" katanya memarahi malaikat itu.

Castiel mengeluarkan napas berat, "_saying goodbye is much more difficult to break up_, Dean."

Dean membenarkan kalimat itu. Dalam perpisahan, hal yang paling sulit memang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan Dean sendiri benci dengan perpisahan. Tapi setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia mungkin takkan bisa bertemu dengan Castiel lagi. Apa salahnya sekali saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Apa...salahnya? Dean mulai merasakan matanya basah. Ia benci perpisahan, ia benci kehilangan. Ia masih butuh Castiel, "_you're right_. _At least, you have to give me your separate massage_. _And go in a normal human being_. _Go walking away from me, don't just disappear_."

"_why?_" Castiel memiringkan kepalanya.

"_beacuse when you walking away from me, at least I can still remember how you gone. But if you suddenly just disappear like usual, I have nothing to remember_," jelas Dean.

Castiel menyipitkan mata dan tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua turun dari bagian depan mobil dan berdiri berpandangan satu sama lain, "_take care of yourself well_, Dean."

Dean mengembangkan senyum meski separuh hatinya masih tidak rela, "_sure_, Cass. _You too_."

Castiel membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan. Aneh rasanya berpisah seperti manusia seperti ini. Tapi demi Dean, apapun permintaan sahabatnya itu, ia akan menuruti. Dalam jalan pelannya itu, ia masih berharap Dean memintanya untuk tinggal, dan dengan senang hati ia akan tinggal. Namun yang diharapkannya tidak pernah terjadi. Dean masih memandanginya dari belakang, Castiel tau.

Dean berdiri terpaku bersandar di Impalanya, menatap Castiel yang berjalan pelan sekali seakan berat untuk saling meninggalkan. Matanya yang basah, kini sudah menjadi butiran air mata di pipinya. Semua orang meninggalkannya. Pertama, Mama. Kedua, Papa. Ketiga, Sammy. Dan sekarang, Castiel. Bisakah seseorang tetap tinggal dengan dirinya? Castiel_, will you come back! Can you not leave me, huh! You're an angel sucks, you know! _Ingin sekali Dean meneriakkan itu. Namun begitu imajianasinya tentang bagaimana bahagianya Castiel setelah kembali dengan keluarganya, mulut Dean tercekat. Ia hanya ingin Castiel bahagia. Jika memang kebahagiaan Castiel ada di surga itu, maka Dean harus merelakannya.

Masih berjalan setapak demi setapak. Begitu berat meninggalkan Dean. Begitu berat meninggalkan semua yang ada di bumi ini. Di sana, di surga, mungkin Castiel amat sangat merindukan Dean. Dean_, say it if you want me to stay, then I'll stay here with you... Just say it..._

Butiran air mata kedua turun di pipi Dean sebelah kiri. Castiel_, I want you to stay... I want you here with me..._

Castiel mengangguk lemah. Yang dia harapkan tak pernah datang. Dean tak pernah memintanya tinggal. _You don't say it, and maybe you don't want to. Goodbye, _Dean.

"Cass, _I want you to stay_!" teriak Dean.

Namun terlambat. Castiel telah menghilang seperti biasa.

Bibir Dean bergetar, "_I want you to stay here, _Cass," bisiknya.

Castiel tak pernah datang. Dia telah pergi, dan takkan pernah kembali. Karena yang dia tau, Dean tak pernah memintanya. Itu berarti bahwa Dean tak menginginkannya.

"Castiel..." panggil Dean dengan mata terpejam dan butiran air mata terjatuh lagi.

* * *

**THE END**

**THANKS FOR READ THIS STORY**

**_Haduuh.. Bahasa Inggrisnya pasti ancur gila, ya? :( Maaf nggak seberapa bisa Bahasa Inggris, masih tahap belajar.. Review dong please..._  
**


End file.
